


And He Sings

by whatevertheweather



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, evan can sing and connor is shook, implied smut but i didnt write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevertheweather/pseuds/whatevertheweather
Summary: Evan likes to sing. Not enough to join choirs or theater, as if his insecurities and anxiety would let up enough for him to anyway. But he liked it anyway. It was something he just always did.As for Connor, well he had no idea Evan could sing. He usually had his own headphones on and ignored the rest of the world for the most part. He never thought about it. But then he heard him and found himself unable to stop himself.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	And He Sings

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction in a long ass time, and its hella short. pls don't bully me it's 7:00 in the morning and i haven't slept at all but i coULDN'T GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD  
> little backstory here obviously its an AU where the whole dying thing never happened but basically i have them living with each other

Evan likes to sing. Not enough to join choirs or theater, as if his insecurities and anxiety would let up enough for him to anyway. But he liked it anyway, be it just humming to himself as he works or putting his music on loudly and belting along to something from Broadway. He didn’t put a lot of thought into it. It was something he just always did.  
As for Connor, well he had no idea Evan could sing. He usually had his own headphones on and ignored the rest of the world for the most part. He never thought about it.  
But as he walked into the kitchen and saw Evan leaning over a sandwich spreading the peanut butter and his song faded out slowly and softly in his headphones and he heard singing that wasn’t the same song. He took off a single ear off his headphones to see if he was imagining things, but no, Evan was singing. His breath slowed, taking off the headset completely and pausing his own music, leaning against the counter, just listening. He wasn’t sure if Evan even knew he was in the room yet, but he didn’t want to interrupt. It was pretty. His voice was strong yet soft at the same time, and though it wasn’t a song that Connor recognized he was perfectly content just watching.  
But Evan turned around and noticed him there with a start. He smiled sweetly and stopped singing. Connor just stood silently, staring at him, completely in awe.  
“Hey!” Evan walked towards him, reaching behind him for the cupboard. He didn’t reach it though before Connor grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. The peanut butter jar clattered to the floor.  
They had been dating for a while now and had kissed, but not like this. This was slow and sweet, Connor’s hand held him firmly in place, fingers digging lightly into his sides. Evan wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, and chose not to move them at all, just letting his lips move gently against Connor’s. Connor eventually slowed and stopped, pulling back. They stood quietly like that for a minute.  
“You have a beautiful voice.” He murmured. Evan blushed, so that’s why he was just standing there.  
“T-thanks. Y-you’re a really good kisser.” He said stupidly, trying to speak like a normal human. He cringed at himself. Connor chuckled.  
“Is it okay if we do it again?” Their eyes met, pupils wide and sparkling. Evan just nodded, ability to speak swiped from him completely. They came together again, deeper this time, tongues sliding against each other. Evan forgot everything completely, hands tangling in Connor’s hair. He tugged lightly as Connor pulled him in even closer, hands gripping at the warm skin under his shirt. The peanut butter lay abandoned on the ground.  
They stood there alone, parting to breathe deeply before diving into each other again. Connor spun them around, pressing Evan into the counter. He kissed at the skin under his jaw feeling every shaky breath and whimper from his boyfriend.  
“Wait, wait wait wait,” Connor pulled away worried, afraid for a moment he had crossed a line. Evan stood breathing and staring at him looking shaken. “Um… Bedroom?” he whispered. A simple fuck yeah was all Connor could manage before Evan grabbed his hand, dragging him to his room.  
And, well, Evan found himself singing a lot more now.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed that. BONUS: afterward while they're cuddling Jared shouts from the kitchen "WHY IS THE PEANUT BUTTER ON THE FUCKING FLOOR?"  
> kinda cock blocked you but i wasn't sure if i should actually add the smut or not, but if its wanted i'll post the smut as a separate sorta sequel fic. thank you for reading, pls have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
